jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Strikers 1945 III
Strikers 1999 (ストライカーズ1999), also known as Strikers 1945 III, is a vertically-scrolling shoot 'em up game developed and originally released by Psikyo in 1999 for the arcades. The game is a sequel to Strikers 1945 II, chronologically taking place 54 years after the first two games in the series. An mobile version was released on iOS and Android. Plot 54 years after the end of the last game, an extraterrestrial swarm of microscopic robots, called "nanites", have invaded earth and infiltrated military bases in every country, including F.G.R.'s forces. All military vehicles infected by these robots became fully automated and began indiscriminate attacks on every country in the world, resulting in mass devastation. The small number of military craft that have not been infiltrated yet by the small robots have been recovered. A small combat force has been assembled to fight against the entire world. Losing contact with military headquarters, the Strikers appear once again to save the world. Gameplay The player chooses from one of six modern jet fighter aircraft and shoots through eight stages (the first four levels are randomly chosen, and the last four remain the same for each play). Once the game is beaten, a report showing the statistics of the player are displayed, and the game 'loops' with the difficulty much higher. Each game (on default settings) begins with three lives, and an extra life is earned at 600,000 (or 800,000). When all lives are lost, the option to continue is given but the score is reset. Another latest feature is the Technical Bonus. During a boss battle, a blue orb is revealed as the weak point. In order to get a 'quick kill', the fighter plane must be extremely close to the orb until it turns red by firing the orb while getting it close to it. Once the fighter plane 'embraces' the orb, the boss is destroyed quickly and adds points for the technical bonus. However revealing the orb from the boss will only take once when it unleashes an attack pattern that is also its weakness. For players, they have to memorize the attack pattern, use a Bomb to dissolve all the bullets, and while in effect, shoot the orb while getting close to it for a quick victory. Power-Ups are released by shooting certain enemies. When a power up is collected, the player's normal shot becomes more powerful and a secondary shot may become available to the player. Up to three power ups can be collected, any after that are worth 4000 points. It is possible to 'power down' at any time by colliding with an enemy craft. At the beginning of the game, the player has a stock of two bombs. By destroying certain enemy craft, a bomb icon will be released and bounce around the screen. When collected, another bomb will be added to the player's stock. Aircraft A slight change from the previous two titles; the WWII fighter planes have been replaced by modern fighter jets. * F/A-18 Super Hornet * F-117 Stealth Fighter * F-22 Raptor * AV-8 Harrier * F-4 Phantom II * X-36 (Hidden) Android Version In the Android version, unlocking ships are easier. Initially only the Super Hornet is available by default. Every other plane costs 300 rubies to unlock (with the exception of the Stealth Fighter which costs 100 rubies), and opting for a random choice costs 1500 gold coins. The planes that can be unlocked are as follows: * F/A-18 Super Hornet (Default) * F-117 Stealth Fighter (Share the game on Facebook once) * F-22 Raptor (Defeat bosses 100 times) * AV-8 Harrier (Obtain 3000 medals) * F-4 Phantom II (Collect 15 Daily Bonuses) * X-36 (Upgrade 12 times) You can also watch an ad to unlock a still-locked plane for free with an extra condition that you can only use it once. In the Android version, the score is carried on; however, the player must pay gold coins or rubies for each subsequent continues. Another latest feature is the Technical Bonus. During a boss battle, a blue orb is revealed as the weak point. In order to get a 'quick kill', the fighter plane must be extremely close to the orb until it turns red by firing the orb while getting it close to it. Once the fighter plane 'embraces' the orb, the boss is destroyed quickly and adds points for the technical bonus. However revealing the orb from the boss will only take once when it unleashes an attack pattern that is also its weakness. For players, they have to memorize the attack pattern, use a Bomb to dissolve all the bullets, and while in effect, touch the orb while getting close to it for a quick victory. Different in Android Version The Android version has the following extra and unique features * Players can link their scores to their Facebook and/or Google Plus accounts. * It contains a Multiplayer mode * Players can invite friends on Facebook to play the game * In-game currency in the form of gold coins and rubies that can be used for unlocking/upgrading planes, continuing after losing all lives and to purchase additional bombs after the stock has been depleted. It can also be obtained by succesfully completing misssions. * Rewards for each mission * Daily gold coin bonus (starting at 00:00 AM UTC). Basics Each aircraft in 1945 III has three attacks: Normal shot (Tap the A button or hold the C button. Auto-fire in the Android version): A spray of bullets that can be strengthened by collecting power-ups. Charge shot (Hold the A button. Touching the explosion button in the Android version): An attack that varies for each aircraft is based upon a charge meter. The meter is composed of four levels ranging from empty to level 3 (in the Android version, level 1 is indicated by a green explosion, level 2 is yellow, and level 3 is red), and the more the meter is filled, the greater the power of the attack. Charge shots can be cancelled anytime by releasing the A button (in the Android version, charge shots will go on until the meter is empty). Bomb (Press the B button. Touching the Bomb icon in the Android version): An attack that varies for each aircraft; the aircraft drops a bomb to negate enemy bullets while also dealing massive damage. In the Android version, after all free bombs are used up, extra bombs will be charged worth 100 gold coins, then 200 gold coins, and finally 3 rubies. Difficulty Skill Level (Android Version) In the Android version, players can select the difficulty of the game. The "Master" difficulty seems to correspond to the arcade's second loop. Items Power-Ups Power-Ups are released by shooting certain enemies in Strikers 1945 III, mainly red colored ones. When a power up is collected, the player's normal shot becomes more powerful and a secondary shot (such as homing missiles) may become available to the player. Up to three power ups can be collected, any after that are worth 4000 points. It is possible to 'power down' at any time by colliding with an enemy craft. Bombs At the beginning of the game, the player has a stock of two bombs. By destroying certain enemy craft, mainly larger ones, a bomb icon will be released and bounce around the screen. When collected, another bomb will be added to the player's stock. A total of nine can be collected, any other icons will reward the player with 10000 points. In the Android version, if the player runs out of free bombs, three additional "charged" bombs can be used Medal Chaining Medal Chaining works by collecting medals when they are worth 2000 points. Medals are worth 2000 points when they flash white for a split-second. The easiest way to chain is to find targets that release multiple medals when you destroy them (i.e. a medium tank). The medals spin at a consistent rate and complete one rotation even one second. The first medal you pick up to start the chain is worth 2000 points. Chained medals will be worth 2200 points, and counter with yellow numerals appear under your score, indicating how many medals you have thus chained so far (in the Android version, there is no chain indicator meaning you have to count the chained medals manually). Chaining requires precise timing while avoiding enemy attacks. Whatever chain you have accumulated will be broken if you collect a medal valued at less than 2000 points or die. You will then have to start all over if any of these things happen. Upgrading Ships (Android Version) In the Android version, the player can upgrade their ships through purchasing Stages and Bosses Like it's predecessor, Strikers 1945 II, the first 4 stages are in random order, whereas stages 5-8 are in proper order. Stage 1 to 4 (random): -United States of America: Grand Canyon, Arizona Boss: Specter (Gunship Helicopter/stag beetle) Enemies: YF-23A Black Widow II, S-3B Viking, B-1B Lancer, B-2A Spirit, C-17A Globemaster III. -Japan: Offshore defensive platform, Nagasaki Boss: Spike Arm (Hovercraft/water strider) Enemies: Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyers, Mitsubishi F-1, Kawasaki C-1, PT Boats. -Russia: Heavy Armory, Kazan Boss: Ground Skater (Super-Tank/spider) Enemies: Tanks, Heavy Lift Helicopter, RAH-66 Comanche. -Australia: Sydney, New South Wales Boss: Thanatos (Military train/mantis) Enemies: Tanks, AH-64D Longbow Apache, RAH-66 Comanche, CH-64 Chinook, Military Trains. Stage 5: Sea of Clouds Boss: Green Bender (Heavy bomber/leaf insect) Enemies:YF-23A Black Widow II, Eurofighter Typhoon, SR-71 Blackbird, C-130 Hercules. Stage 6: Low Earth Orbit: Space Station Boss: Cross Blade or Geo-Bite (both are Satellites; Cross Blade becomes a pair of houseflies, and Geo-Bite becomes a mosquito) Enemies: X-33 Venture Star, Space Shuttle Stage 7: Hyperspace Warp Gate Boss: Shadow Blinder (Space battleship-dung beetle hybrid) Enemies: Fly robots, Dragonfly robots, Wasp robots Stage 8: Chaos Headquarters Boss: Chaos Queen (Pupa/Demon queen bee/molted queen bee/base core) Enemies: Fly robots, Dragonfly robots, Wasp robots, Guardian mite, Defense turrets Trivia * The Chaos Queen is the only boss in the game that is purely organic, unlike the others, which are mechanical. ** Coincidentally, this boss does not let the player earn a Technical Bonus. * All of the bosses in this game are based on insects, save for Ground Skater, which is based on a spider, spiders being arachnids. * Thanatos is similar to Gliath in Strikers 1945 II, being a large heavily armed military train. However, Thanatos has a green color scheme, three train cars, and a different transformation. * Shadow Blinder is the only level boss with a single form. * Since this game are replaced with modern aircraft, all of the playable jet fighters are exclusive. * In Stage 6, you can choose which of the two bosses you will fight by positioning yourself on your screen before the pods containing them begin to move. If you are positioned above the middle ejection tube, Cross Blade will appear; if you are on the left or right, Geo Bite will appear. * This is the only Strikers video game to feature helicopter enemies, discounting Iron Casket in Strikers 1945 II. Legacy Popular Cultures Strikers 1945 III turned 20 years after its released from 1999, An Strikers 1945 series gained more popularity of cult-classic shooter, Gameplay seemed on the YouTube and social media, Fandom their might have made of digital artist whose based from the Strikers 1945 III original game. Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Chaos Queen was final boss design, It turned into humanoid characteristic Kemika Chaos Queen, Her roles to minor character in Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Raiden Storm Strikers 1945 III game style are based from the original game developed, Raiden Storm is features to Strikers 1945 III graphical design and sci-fi themes, Raiden Storm project creating the craft capable enemy pattern stage design and several boss design, It used to boss ships modification detailing looks mixtures has ‘Nano-Machines’, Despite being Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. animated 3D effects from Digital animation into Realistic 3D animation effects, The players can features many Strikers aircraft within new fighter aircraft are classes will go playthrough in new game file. Strikers 1945 Resurrection Links * Strikers 1945 III at TRFE * Strikers 1945 III at KLOV.com * Strikers 1945 III screenshots